School Sucks
by BleedingAngel91
Summary: It's a story, you make the call if it's good or bad... Also this is kinda like an alternate universe type fic. Just so you know and Tucker is MIA, and yeah, I hope you like it... Read and Review...


_**Cartoon::**__ Danny Phantom_

_**Couple::**__ Danny && Sam_

_**Disclaimer::**__ I don't own anything at all. Other than my thought and clothes and well that's about it._

_**FYI::**__ Also this is kinda like an alternate universe type fic. Just so you know and Tucker is MIA lol =)_

_**Rating::**__ T for Teen... And occasional language._

_**Status::**__ Complete / One-Shot_

_**Theme::**__ Humor-Romance-Secretivity(?)_

**School Sucks  
**

_**Wake up tired, Monday mornings suck,  
It's way too early to catch a bus,  
Why conform without a fuss,  
Daddy Daddy, no, I don't wanna go to school, woo!  
**_**  
**BEEP! BEEP! BE- SMASH

"Samantha Manson! That's the third clock you broke this month!" My mom screamed from the kitchen.

I fell out of bed tangled in my sheets, this always to me when it's a school day or when I have to wake up early. Finally untangling myself from the black sheets after 10 minutes of trying, I went to the foot of my bed and began to go through the pile of clean clothes that was folded. I pulled out a pair of green army pants, a black v-neck shirt and a woren out jean jacket, then went to the bathroom, pulling my black/brown hair into a messy ponytail on the way.

"Samantha, get out of the bathroom." My dad said to me through the door, after 10 minutes of being in there. I'm not even going to fix my hair then.

"'kay dad, just a minute." As soon as I got out I said to my dad before he shut the door in my face, "I don't wanna go to school dad, it's _**HELL**_ for me."

"Sam, everyday you ask me and everyday I tell you that unless you are dying or sick in bed and can't move then the answer is always going to be no." As soon as he slammed the door.

"Ahg!!" I screamed, throwing my hands above my head in frustation and stomping to the kitchen. The time on the stove flashed 7:20 and the bus came at 7:45 so I had plently of time to complain about going to school.

_**I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Benvolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!  
**_**  
**As soon as I got to school I headed straight to room 15, passing all the preps, who just love sneering at me. As you can tell I'm not the most loved person at school but I don't care. I'm an out cast and they hate me except one guy that's a prep and that's my boyfriend but they don't know that we're going out and the don't need to know. Know like every morning I will demonstrate how much we, the preps and I, hate each other.

"Get the fuck out of my way prep!" I said to them, but like they listen to me. They must love me _**so**_ much that we have to do this every damn time we cross pathes. They grinned at me and all I did was raise an eyebrow.

"Why, are you going to to tell me to fuck off again, Lesbain-Loser?" They all but one, my boyfriend, luaghed, and I just shook my head.

"No, but I will chop off your dicks, DICK!" I said smuggly as I saw them wince, because they know I'm not all talk and what I said I will do. Looking over my shoulder at them as I walked through the path they made for me I said, "Ta-ta Pricks."

I have known most of these guys since the fourth grade and disliked them since then also. My boyfriend, Daniel Fenton, I've only known him since my sventh grade year and now we're juniors in high school and there is no way to explain the kindness he shows for me only. The only people who know we are going out are my group of friends because they caught us making out in the handball courts, tennis courts, under the bleachers and twice in the bathrooms at school (both boys and girls).

_**Teachers treat us all like clones,  
Sit up straight, take off your headphones,  
I don't blame them, they get paid,  
Money money, woo, lot's of money money, woo!  
**_**  
**I barely had time to remince because the shrill sound of the bell ringing in my ears came, making everyone around me begin running to their class. I don't see why they are so fixed on getting there so early we have like three more minutes til the tardy bell rings. I know I'm going to be late because even if I try to be on time I'm late anyway. Plus the teacher hates me because my brother was such a pain in the ass when he was in school.

"Late again Miss Manson. What is it this time, you slept in late?" My art teacher Mr. Nolans said with a smirk, and all the students laughed expect for two, who were in my group. Forcing a smile on my face I gave everyone a once over.

"No sir Nolans, because if I slept in I would have made sure that I didn't wake up until your class was over. Plus you really shouldn't smile so much your face might crack." A look of disbelief crossed his face them rage. My friends tried to hold in their laughter and the others had a look of shock on their face. And to tell the turth I really didn't know that I said the last part out loud, but I masked my shock

"Principles office now Manson." He said pointing to the door. Yeah as if I didn't know where my closest escape route was anyway, did he think I was as stupid as he was at my age, well he better think again.

"OK calm down before you have a heart attack and I get blamed for it." I said going to the door and as soon as I was half way out I popped my head back into the classroom and told him, "- And Mr. N, ya might wanna do something about that blugging vein on your forehead." I winked at my friends causing them to brust into luaghter and the teacher to scream in anger.

_**I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Benvolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!  
**_**  
**The worst thing about going to the office is that every damn day I go there so everyone knows me, but they don't like me for saying what's on my mind, all the time no matter where I'm at or who's with me. The only one I actually like in the office is the vice principle, Mrs. Ishiyama, because she likes the fact that I'm blunt and I don't beat around the bush.

"Hello Miss Manson. What are you here for this time?" Mrs. Granison, the attendence lady, said with a sigh. Who was she trying to fool, I know she was expecting me because I heard her on the talking to Mr. Nolans when I came in.

"Just a daily visit with the vice principle, you know the regular. And how are you Mrs. Granny....son?" I said with a smirk and raised eyebrow directed at her. Her fingers twitched on the computer keyboard, but she didn't say anything just kept starring at the computer screen.

I knew that Mrs. Ishiyama wasn't in she was probably patrolling the grounds for ditchers so I would have to wait until third period, but hell I don't really care. Getting up I walked over to the door, opened it and began to walk out, but Mrs. Granison just had to stop me.

"And where do you think you're going young lady?"

"To find Ishiyama. Why is that against the law? Plus I have to go to the bathroom and no I don't need you to hold my hand, but thanks for asking anyway. Later."

_**Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out!  
To skip or not to skip? that is the question.  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out,  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out!  
**_

I did as I said I would, first I went to the bathroom, then went to go find Mrs. Ishiyama, who was talking a student I really couldn't tell who it was at first but then I realized it was Danny and he was looking to smug for my liking. Walking up to them I addressed Ishiyama first.

"Hey Ishiyama how are you this awful Monday morning?" I asked her with a true smile.

"Fine, a little tired but I'll live and you Manson?" She asked as she shook my offered hand. I just shrugged in reply. Looking over her shoulder at Danny he grinned and winked at me, causing me to grin wider. After a 35 minute arguement with her about going back to class she gave me what I wanted. In-House until lunch and I was to escort Danny there also.

"Fine." As we walked away from her, we took a detour to the In-House classroom. Danny pulled in into one of the handball courts and began to kiss my neck and face.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to do this." Danny murmmered through hot kisses. The huskiness of his voice made my chest tighten with emotion, and I couldn't talk so I just shook my head. "Since you told off the guys earlier this morning. When should we tell the whole school that we've be going out since seventh grade."

"I don't know what will your friends say. Danny you know that they hate me. Then they will have even more of a reason to hate me because I stole their friend." I wanted to say so much more but I knew he always had a place with my friends, I knew this because they had told me themselves after the first time they caught us and they liked him. "Let's wait until after school OK? We will tell them then OK?" His reply was a smiple smile and kiss, then after one heavy make-out session, we ran to the In-House class.

_**I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Benvolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!  
**_

In-House was way better today because nobody, expect me and Danny were in there and the teacher was in the computer room and surfing the net. Therefore we could do almost anything we wanted to do without getting caught by Mr. Reed, until lunch came. I took a glance at Danny from the corner of my eye and saw that he was starring at me, a smile spread across my face. I saw Danny get up from the seat he sat in and move towards me.

"Hey Samantha?" Danny whispered coming closer and walking a little fast now.

"Yes?" I said closing my eyes and putting my head down on my crossed arms.

"Are you trying to fall asleep?"

"Why?" I asked opening one eye to find him looking at me with a greedy look.

He didn't answer but pulled me out of my seat and dragged me to a dark little corner in the back of the classroom. Before I could ask him what the hell that was all about, he crushed his lips to mine and I won't lie it took me a few seconds to respond and realize. One of my hands slipped to the back of his neck and the other went into his messy dark brown hair. One of his hands stayed on my hips and the other kept running from my back to my stomache. And this was all we did until it was time for lunch.

_**I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Benvolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!  
**_**  
**At lunch we were trying to find a stop that to hind in and we found it in the boys locker room. Danny looked at me and began to luagh at me, when I asked what was so funny all he said was that I was making a funny face. I looked around and notice that two of the freshmen students, I think their names are Preston and Samantha, were about to have sex on the floor and jock-straps were surrounding them.

"Gross can we find another place." I whispered to Danny and he just nodded. At least the last classes of the day I have with him, but he's the only one in the class that doesn't hate my guts other than the teachers. "Danny what if one of your friends caught us?"

"Then I guess we will tell them earlier than I thought." He smiled at me over his shoulder and suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Danny?" He turned to me and kissed me. Pulling away from him for a minute, I looked at his smug expression and smirked at him, "And what was that for Mr. Fenton?"

"Because I got my wish."

"And that was?" Was he kidding me or something? I love him and all but when he talks in riddles I get confused and a little annoyed.

"To have the guys know about us."

"Wha?" Danny Just turned me around to face all the preps. This is just great now they are really going to bother me and they'll probably try to break us up or-

"What do you think you're doing Danny?" Adam asked, I could have luaghed at his face but didn't, because will I busy looking shocked myself. Danny looked at me, then looked back at the guys with their bitches.

"Kissing my girlfriend." Danny said wrapping his arms around me and rubbing his cheek against me.

"When the fuck did you two become a couple? I thought Manson was a lesbo?" One of the other guys said to Danny as if I wasn't there and for the first time in a long time I was Danny get mad.

"Danny don't worry about them. Like I said before we don't need their approval about us. And for your information we've been going out since the seventh grade you dicks." I told them turning around in Danny's arms to hug him and rub my hands up and down his arms.

"I wasn't talking to you Bitch, so mind your own business. Why don't you just leave you were probably just a good fuck that he just decided to keep around for a little while."

Danny's arms tighted around me, but I shrugged out of them and started to walk away, I wasn't going to take it, not this time, and lunch was almost over anyways. I'll be early to class this time. I heard Danny calling me but I didn't stop I just kept going.

_**Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!  
**_

Danny didn't come to fifth or sixth period and I was getting kind of worried.

"Samantha Manson report to the office immediatly. Samantha Manson to the office." Mrs. Granison said over the speakers. And without asked for premission to leave I ran to the door and sprinted to the office. As soon as I got there Danny's friends were there, three sitting and the rest of them standing. Looking at Mrs. Granison questionly, she just pointed to Mrs. Ishiyama door.

"Mrs. Ishiyama?" I asked as I poked my head into the room. Also noticing that Danny was in there with his head bowed.

"Come sit. Mr. Fenton asked that you be here for this. But frist I think I will give you two some time alone." Mrs. Ishiyama then stood and walked to the door. "I hope you two will work this out."

"What's going on Danny? Are you OK? Why were you gone for two whole periods and-"

"I love you!" Wha... Hold up, wait a damn minute did he just... Yes he did.

"I love you too. But what brung this on and why aren't you looking at me?" I almost cried when he looked at me. His ususally slim face, was now turning a purple color. They must have gotten into a fight after I took off. "Oh Sweetheart! Oh my God what happened to you?" I kneed in front of him and began to kiss his face.

"Well..." As he began to tell the story of what happened after I left, I sat in his lap and ran my fingers into his hair and down his sore face.

We stayed in the office until school was done. Mrs. Ishiyama gave all the guys except Danny, becase it was 10 against 1, a three day suspencion and Danny two weeks of In-House with me. And the greatest thing is that we don't have to hide the fact that we're seeing eachother.

_**Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out!**_

-

-

-

_**A/N::**__** This is, in many ways my story, lol, I thought to put it to an anime and look what came of it. Hope you enjoy it, also the song I used is by Skye Sweetnam called "Billy Shakespare". Well happy reading and hope you review. Thanks luv lots BAngel.**_


End file.
